militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Axel Ljungdahl
| birth_place = Lund, Sweden | death_date = | death_place = Stockholm, Sweden | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | allegiance = Sweden | branch = Swedish Air Force | serviceyears = 1918–1960 | rank = General | servicenumber = | unit = | commands = F 1 Hässlö Third Air Group Chief of the Air Force | battles = | battles_label = | awards = | memorials = | spouse = | relations = | laterwork = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | website = | module = }} Axel Georg Ljungdahl (7 August 1897 – 12 April 1995) was a Swedish Air Force general. He was Chief of the Air Force from 1954 to 1960. Career Ljungdahl was born in Lund, Sweden, the son of merchant August Ljungdahl and his wife Clara (née Lundberg) and brother of Karl-Gustaf Ljungdahl, the CEO of ÅF. |url=http://runeberg.org/vemardet/1963/0694.html |pages=678–679}} He became an officer at the South Scania Infantry Regiment (I 25) in 1918 |url=http://runeberg.org/vemarvem/sthlm62/0859.html |page=835}} and was trained as a pilot at Malmslätt from 1921 to 1923. Ljungdahl also attended the Gymnastic Central Institute from 1922 to 1924, the Royal Swedish Army Staff College from 1924 to 1926 and the Royal Swedish Naval Staff College from 1926 to 1927. He served as captain of the General Staff in 1930 and as teacher at the Royal Swedish Army Staff College from 1930 to 1937. Ljungdahl was military attaché and air attaché in London from 1935 to 1936 and was promoted to major in the Swedish Air Force the same year. He was head of the Education Department of the Air Staff from 1936 to 1939 when he was promoted to lieutenant colonel. Ljungdahl was commanding officer of F 1 Hässlö from 1939 to 1942 and was promoted to colonel in 1940. He was then chief of the Air Staff from 1942 to 1947 and was promoted to major general in 1943. Ljungdahl was commanding officer of the Third Air Group (Tredje flygeskadern, E 3) from 1947 to 1954 when he was promoted to lieutenant general. In 1954 he was appointed Chief of the Air Force. During Ljungdahl's time as Chief of the Air Force began the necessary modernization and expansion of including base and combat management systems. The Air Force began to bring balance and thus became a more homogenous and enduring force. |page=18}} He retired in 1960 and was then promoted to full general. Ljungdahl conducted his farewell flight as Chief of the Air Force in a J 28 Vampire. During his career, Ljungdahl was also expert in the 1930 Defense Commission and a member of the 1931 and the 1933 Air Commission as well as the Civil Aviation Board (Luftfartsstyrelsen) in 1945. He was a board member of the pension insurance company Valand-Pensionsbolaget and chairman of the board of Ostermans Aero AB. |page=484}} Ljungdahl became a member of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences in 1943 and was its president from 1955 to 1957. After retiring from the military, Ljungdahl devoted his time to studies and received a Bachelor of Arts degree in 1965, a Licentiate of Philosophy degree in 1968, a Doctor of Philosophy degree in 1970 and a Bachelor of Theology degree in 1975. |url=http://runeberg.org/vemardet/1977/0665.html |page=645}} Personal life In 1938 he married Ruth Hallert (née Johansson, born 1907), the daughter of managing director Axel Johansson and his wife. Ljungdahl was the father of Birgitta (born 1940). Ljungdahl died on 12 April 1995 in Stockholm and was buried at Norra begravningsplatsen in Stockholm. Dates of rank *1922 – Lieutenant *1930 – Captain *1936 – Major *1939 – Lieutenant Colonel *1940 – Colonel *1943 – Major General *1954 – Lieutenant General *1960 – General Awards and decorations Ljungdahl's awards: *Commander Grand Cross of the Order of the Sword *Commander First Class of the Order of Vasa *Knight of the Order of the Polar Star *Grand Cross of the Order of the Star of Ethiopia *Grand Cross of the Order of Orange-Nassau with swords *Grand Cross of the Order of St. Olav *Commander Grand Cross of the Order of the Lion of Finland *Commander Grand Cross of the Order of Merit of the Italian Republic *Commander First Class of the Order of the Dannebrog *Commander First Class of the Order of Merit of the Austrian Republic *Commander First Class of the Royal Victorian Order *Commander of the Legion of Merit *Commander of the Legion of Honour *Commander of the Order of the British Empire *Third Class of the Order of the Cross of Liberty with swords Bibliography * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} References }} Category:1887 births Category:1995 deaths Category:Swedish Air Force generals Category:People from Lund Category:Commanders Grand Cross of the Order of the Sword Category:Commanders First Class of the Order of Vasa Category:Knights of the Order of the Polar Star Category:Members of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences Category:Burials at Norra begravningsplatsen